I'll Die for You
by Smil3Pl3as3
Summary: This is basically a Muzaka x Garda story. It starts after the latest chapter. I'll try to keep it as canon as possible. May even include other pairings such as M-21 x Yuna! Please read and review! And sorry for the sorry excuse of a summary. Haha!
1. Chapter 1

It was just a little after sundown, when Garda stirred.

At first, it felt like a small itch. An annoyance that just won't go away. And then, out of the darkness, a tiny light appeared and she heard a voice calling her.

 **Ga...up..**

 _'Who..?'_

 **Wake up..!**

 _'Who is it..? And why did the voice sound so familiar..?'_

 **Garda!**

 _'Lord..Muzaka..?!'_ There's no mistaking it! That was her Master's voice!

Garda tried to reach for the light, but no matter how much she tried, she just couldn't seem to be able to get any closer. All of a sudden, she felt as if someone was pulling her down.

And she fell into darkness...

 **"Lord Muzaka..?"** Garda gasped, as she finally gained consciousness. And as her eyes got adjusted to the bright light, she took in her surrounding. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a lab. An unfamiliar and **very** clean lab. There were so many different equipment in it that it was obvious that whoever uses it is a scientist. On top of that, there were different tubes and needles connected to her. So whoever the scientist is, he's the one keeping her in the lab.

 _'And I'm alone..'_

Garda felt tears gather in her eyes as the realization struck her. _'Muzaka is not here.. He's not here..'_

Her eyes closed and she grit her teeth as flashbacks of the horrible experiments and the smiling face of Muzaka entered her mind. Garda's hands clenched as she tried to push the images out of her head, when she remembered their fight. The pain she felt. How Muzaka kept defending instead of attacking.

His eyes...

 **"...no..."** Garda muttered quietly as she shook her head.

His words...

 **"...no...stop..."**

 _ **"I'm sorry for making you like this"**_

 **"NOOO!"** A scream tore through her as she clutched her head in pain


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes people! It's a Muzaka x Garda fanfic! May even include M-21 x Yuna love! Who knows! :P And let me apologize first, for any grammar mistakes or if the descriptions and stuff aren't that great. I have these amazing ideas but I just can't put them to words! You know the feeling?**

 **Anyway, all the characters of the Noblesse manhwa is the property of the authors. Any OCs are mine. Aall miiiinnnee! :P**

 **By the way fellow authors, I'm not such a great writer. But many of you are. I tried to find nice fanfics with pairings like this. But in the end, I just wrote one myself! I really hope we'll see more Noblesse fanfics with pairings such as M-21 x Yuna and Muzaka x Garda. That would be beyond awesome. It would be beawesome! Muahaha! XD**

Yuna liked going to the Principal's house with her friends. She gets to enjoy Seira's delicious meals and play board games with Rai, Mister and the big brothers. There was so much fun that when she goes back home, it always seems very empty and dull. So, no matter how tired she is after school, she always joins the others as they go to the Principal's house.

And today was no different.

 **"Principal Lee! Rai! Big bros! It's been so long!"** Shinwoo's voice rang through the house as he and Ikhan rushed to meet everyone. As usual, Yuna wondered why the Principal didn't just forbid them from coming, with how much ruckus they caused.

However, Shinwoo is right. It has been a while since they saw Rai and the others. And as Yuna took off her shoes and entered after the others, she couldn't help but feel excited to see everyone.

 _'I wonder if Mister is here too..?'_

Her question was answered as soon as she entered the living room. Her eyes immediately found M-21 as he sat next to Takeo and Tao on the sofa. He seemed to be slouching a little as he talked to Shinwoo. And then, as if he sensed her watching him, he turned to look at her. As his piercing grey eyes met her big brown ones, she felt as if he could see through her very soul.

Yuna blushed to the tip of her ears, as she averted her eyes and sat on the sofa next to the one Shinwoo and Ikhan was sitting on. It was no secret that Yuna had feelings for the grey-eyed bodyguard. Even so, Yuna found herself extremely glad Sui was not with them. Otherwise, she wouldn't have let her go so easily.

 **"Anyway, where were you? Sui was so sad she had to go on another tour before seeing you guys again."** Shinwoo asked as he relaxed on the sofa. One might think he owned the place with the way he was sitting.

 **"Principal Lee had a business trip and Rai went to visit his family. We had to accompany the Principal this time. How about you guys? School was closed, so what were you up to?"** It was Tao who answered with an eccentric smile.

Ikhan, who thought of Tao as his idol and big brother, immediately went on a rant about their visit to the beach while Shinwoo talked about how he finally beat Ikhan in a game. Rai sat, calmly sipping his tea, while Regis and Seira stood smiling behind him. Yuna smiled as she too relaxed. It felt like a family again. She had missed this so much.

 **"What's with all the noise?"** A deep, masculine voice interrupted her thoughts as both Shinwoo and Ikhan, who seemed to be arguing about cheating and toilet breaks, also stilled.

Yuna's eyes were as wide as saucers as she nearly sprang up to look behind her. Her eyes were met with a man dressed in a white shirt and black jeans. His silvery hair (is that even real?!) reached the small of his back and seemed to have a gravity-defying look. He had several long scars on both his arms and face. But what struck her the most were his eyes. They reminded her so much of the grey-eyed man behind her.

Tao stood up and went next to the strange man, putting his arm around the man's shoulders.

 **"Sorry kids! This dude here is the gardener living in our house! He's extremely good with cutting things! Hahaha!"**

The silence that followed Tao's introduction was long and awkward. Apart from the kids, the same thought crossed everyone's minds.

 _'What does he think he's doing..?'_

Completely oblivious to the looks on his friends' faces, Tao continued.

 **"We met him during our trip. Apparently, he's homeless and looking for a job! Talk about luck, huh?"**

 _'Is Tao crazy?!'_

Rai continued sipping his tea.


	3. Chapter 3

**So here's chapter 3, people! Sorry for taking such a long time to update. But I hope you guys will like this chapter too! :) Please read and review for quicker updates! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **"..homeless..?"**

Muzaka muttered to himself as the man next to him continued laughing. He was fairly certain that he had never wanted to punch anyone's face as much as he did right now. Maybe Maduke. But he had wanted to do a LOT more than just punch Maduke's face. So he doesn't count.

Frankenstein who was preparing more tea for his Master, came out of the kitchen to see Tao holding on to a rather troubled looking Muzaka.

 **"Hmm... What is going on here?"** Muzaka turned towards Frankenstein upon hearing his voice. Frankenstein looked at Muzaka.

 **"Muzaka, I happen to remember telling you to rest..."**

Frankenstein said the words with a smile, but the RK-5 and Muzaka felt the temperature of the room drop as Frankenstein started emitting his dark aura.

Muzaka sweatdropped. **"Ahahaha! You got me! I was getting bored so I had to get out."** He scratched his head, sounding as unapologetic as ever.

 **"Saying that, I'm sure you were going to go visit her again."** Frankenstein said, frowning. Muzaka had not left Garda's side since they brought her to Frankenstein's house, even though he himself needed to rest.

 _'And that is troublesome for me..'_ Frankenstein thought as he turned his attention to the kids, who were still staring at their 'gardener'.

 **"Who wants tea?"**

As though snapped from a trance, the kids turned towards Frankenstein. Frankenstein smiled. Although they were kids, even they could feel that this man is not normal. And he was certain that Muzaka wasn't what you call normal even amongst werewolves. No, he definitely isn't normal by any standard.

 **"Muzaka, these are some of my students."** Frankenstein stated, waving his hand in their direction. He was about to introduce them, but someone else beat him to it.

 **"My name is Shinwoo. It's an honour to meet you, Sir Muzaka."** Shinwoo blurted out while bowing to him formally.

Everyone stared at him as if he had grown two heads. Even Tao was surprised by the way Shinwoo greeted Muzaka. He didn't think anyone other than the werewolf warriors held such respect for someone like him.

Shinwoo did not happen to notice the expressions on everyone's faces, but went on to explain his reasons.

 **"Just look at those biceps! And those abs! He's obviously a man who knows very well how to fight!"** Shinwoo explained with the same enthusiasm Ikhan has when he talks about the latest gadgets he bought. **"And I, admire men like that!"** He ended while nodding his head.

Muzaka couldn't help but laugh.

 **"I like you too kid! You have good taste! Hahaha!"**

Ikhan laughed along with the others upon seeing their childish act, and introduced himself.

 **"My name is Ikhan. Nice to meet you."**

Yuna, who was also smiling, introduced herself too.

 **"My name is Yuna. Nice to meet you.."**

Muzaka smiled. **"Sorry for startling you, Yuna."**

 **"It's ok! Hehe!"** Yuna replied shyly.

And after that, the they continued as usual. With plenty of laughter, fun and entertainment. Just like a family. Albeit a weird one.

* * *

It was just about time for the kids to go home. Shinwoo and Ikhan were packing their board games into their bags. As usual, Takeo and M-21 were washing the dishes while Regis and Seira cleaned up the plates. And just like always, Yuna would ask if she could help. And like always, Regis would refuse point-blank.

Yuna sat down, sighing tiredly. Today had been an extremely exhausting day, what with all the physical fitness activities, extra work in class and her newly acquired part time job as a waitress. And on top of that, although it was fun, the time they had spent at the Principal's house, had really drained her of any energy she had left. She would be surprised if she made it home without any trouble..

 **"Alright then! Let's go!"** Shinwoo and Ikhan got up.

Yuna also got up, ready to leave. She had just grabbed her bag, about to leave, when a loud scream stopped them. What was more frightening was that it sounded more like a howl than a scream. Startled, Yuna turned around only to see claws.

And they were headed straight at her head. Fast.

* * *

As soon as M-21 and Takeo heard Garda's howl, they ran towards the hallway, the dishes forgotten. When they reached the kids, the sight that met them left them paralysed. M-21 felt as if someone was squeezing his stomach, leaving him breathless.

There, in front of him, was Yuna. And just inches away from her, Garda stood. The only thing stopping Yuna from being stabbed by Garda's claws was Muzaka's hand, that held firmly onto Garda's.

M-21 could see Yuna shaking like a leaf, in fear. He saw her trembling lips and her pale face.

Before he knew it, M-21 was in front of Yuna, catching her in his arms, just as her legs gave out from underneath her. At that moment, as he felt Yuna hold on to him with all her might, he realised just how fragile she was. And just how easily she could have died.

And as M-21, unconsciously, held her closer to him, all he could think was one thing.

 _'I have to protect her.'_

Frankenstein and Rai stood behind Garda, ready to stop her if necessary while Takeo, Tao, Regis and Seira stood around the kids.

Shinwoo had finally managed to shake off his surprise and went to stand next to Yuna. Ikhan joined him on Yuna's left.

 **"Are those... c-claws?"** Ikhan wimpered. But no one answered as Garda screamed again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Flashback:**

The sound of footsteps echoed loudly through the hallways as one of the werewolf warriors approached the throne room. He was out of breath and holding his injured arm, trying to stop the bleeding.

She could practically _smell_ his desperation.

The werewolf threw open the throne room door, and stumbled inside. Maduke, who was sitting on the throne, quickly stood up.

 **"Warra! What happened!"** Maduke shouted. But before Warra could answer, Garda came up behind him and knocked him unconscious. As Warra fell down, Garda looked up at Maduke, her eyes narrowed.

 **"Garda."** Maduke was surprised, to say the least. But he smirked, his eyes filled with hatred. **"It seems you received my invitation."**

Garda glared at him. **"How** ** _dare_** **you stand where he stood."** Her words were spoken quietly, but the anger in her voice was unmistakable. This was a warrior you should not mess with. But Maduke, didn't seem to care as he sat back down on the throne.

His smirk widened as he released his aura, shaking their surroundings. After all, his power shouldn't be underestimated either. He rested his chin on his hand and crossed his legs, looking down at Garda with a smirk.

 **"What are** ** _you_** **going to do about it?"** His arrogant question rang in her head. Somehow, those words shook her as she realized that it was her against all of her clan.

But she remembered him. Lord Muzaka. The one they said had betrayed the werewolves. The one she had served and protected for years.

The one she had given her heart to unconditionally.

 _'Yes.. It doesn't matter what they say. It doesn't matter if I'm alone. If it's for Lord Muzaka, I don't care if I'm by myself...'_

Garda smiled. Because no matter what she has to face, it was all for him.. And that is enough.

* * *

 **"Aaaarghhh!"** Garda screamed while clutching her head. The memories of torture and pain kept coming back to her. She could feel herself losing control..

 **"Garda!"**

 _'Lord Muzaka...?!'_ Garda's eyes snapped open as strong arms embraced her. Her breath coming in short gasps, Garda slowly looked up to see Muzaka.

Muzaka. Holding her so tightly in his arms..

 **"Lord...Muza..ka..?"** Garda asked, her voice barely above a whisper. It was as if she was in a dream. It couldn't be true...

But just as she opened her mouth to speak, she felt someone strike the back of her neck and she plunged into darkness.

* * *

Muzaka glared at Frankenstein. "It seems that you really do have a death wish, Frankenstein..." If only looks could kill...

"Ah.. Do forgive me, Lord Muzaka, but whatever do you mean?" Frankenstein asked as if he was discussing the weather and hadn't just knocked Garda unconscious in Muzaka's arms.

Everyone sweatdropped.

 _'Oh boy...'_

* * *

 **[Author's Note: Hey guys! I know, I know. It's been a while. I missed you too. :P Hehe. Anyway, sorry about this short chapter. But I hope you guys enjoy it. Please read and review!]**


End file.
